Kowloon
Kowloon is a multiplayer map in the First Strike map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The map is located in the city of Kowloon, Hong Kong. Two Ziplines featured on the map can be used to quickly transverse the map from point B to points A and C, but the user is completely exposed and unable to use weapons while on the zipline. Kowloon is suited for all types of combat due to its high buildings and paths. There are two ziplines in the map that can let a player travel from one side to the other, but as noted above, anyone using them is completely exposed and cannot use their weapons while ziplining. In a game with twelve or more players on this map the odds of being shot and killed before finish ziplining are high. The player should be wary that there are numerous entrances to many of the buildings, so one should stay alert and be wary of other players infiltrating one's position. The map also features several high rooftops and posts from which to pick off enemies with a sniper rifle. In addition, the main zipline building can be used as a vantage point. Trivia *When using the Gunship, rain drops will appear on the windshield. *There are monkeys in this map like in the mission "Rebirth". However these monkeys are concealed in bulletproof glass containers. *It is possible to see the Boeing 747 from the mission "Numbers" fly over the playing area, go through some apartments, and disappear at the beginning of the game. The reason the 747 appears over Kowloon is because although today Hong Kong's airport is located at Chek Lap Kok, back in the times that Black Ops is set a different airport - Kai Tak - was the airport used by Hong Kong. Kai Tak was infamous for its approach that involved flying over Kowloon Walled City and other places and a sharp turn onto the runway, which explains the 747's seemingly random appearance. *If the player watches one of the TVs for several seconds, a five in a circle will appear on the screen. What's more, one of the dials is on the number 11, another reference to '115'. *Damaging the televisions will stop the music around it from playing. *By the B flag in Domination, there is an RC-XD path that requires the player to boost to get over it. *Players can find bottles saying "Treyarch" on them around the map, mostly in buildings with bars. *The top part of the large sign says "Hong Kong". *If the player has deployed a Death Machine, Grim Reaper, or Valkyrie Rocket launcher, using the zipline will cause the player to lose it. * If the player kills an enemy using the zipline with a Tomahawk or Ballistic Knife, they will still be stuck on the enemy when they spawn. * With correct timing, the plane in the start of each round can go through a Care Package helicopter in Search and Destroy. However, the helicopter is unaffected. *If the player goes down the zipline with a Ballistic Knife, the blade and the chamber will be floating in mid-air. *Dogs spawn in the center of the map and use a laundry chute to enter a match when called upon, rather than enter from outside the map limits. Gallery Map Kowloon BO.png Kowloon_Wager_minimap_BO.png|Wager match minimap. Overview Kowloon BO.png Trailer Kowloon BO.jpg|Kowloon in the reveal trailer. Overview 2 Kowloon BO.jpg|Another view of Kowloon. Gameplay Kowloon BO.jpg|Gameplay on Kowloon. Zipline Kowloon BO.jpg|The zipline. Boeing 747 Kowloon BO.jpg|The Boeing 747 flying over the map. Gameplay 2 Kowloon BO.jpg|Multiplayer in Kowloon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps